I really wish I still hated you
by BlackStarIsTheName
Summary: just read!  Draco X OC


*Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that associates with Harry Potter, but I do own Jay Parker, my creative mind, and the laptop I am typing this on.*

I felt like an idiot standing in front of the lake with a dead bird in my hands. 'First years are such idiots why would you go walking around, see a dead bird and pick it up. It is so gross. Moreover, of course since these kids know me they bring it to me' I thought as the kids started saying a long prayer for the stupid little bird.

My hair blew in the wind that, the cold air making all of this worse. When I finally got the chance to drop the stupid bird into their burial box, I dropped it and sped off towards the castle. These stupid, idiotic, horrible kids are going to make me late for potions class Snape is going to chew me out.

I ran straight for the classroom trying hard not to be late. The next thing I know I am ran smack dab into someone's chest. "I'm so sorry, I was just trying to get to class," I said looking up at who I ran into. My eyes turned to slits as I hissed "Malfoy."

"Parker" He said trying to copy my somewhat angry tone of voice. I stood up, pushed him out of my way, and stomped into potions. I growled when Granger asked why I was late with that fake polite smile she gave sometimes. I became even more pissed when Potter pointed out that my hair was slightly frizzed.

Snape stepped into the room after everyone had sat down. "Now everyone we will be working on a love potion. Now to explain it, you start with a few simple herbs and put them in your cauldron," He stated as we all did as told, "then you mix it with a chocolate frog, yes this works don't ask why there's a chocolate frog in it. Now who would like to try it out?"

Many hands went up, but mine was not one of them. I was twiddling with my green bangs as I drifted off into my own world. My world had many things I liked and nothing I did not. Then without warning, there stood Malfoy, in my world! "Mr. Malfoy you and Ms. Parker you guys are wanted in Dumbledore's office this instant," Snape shouted out of nowhere.

I was out of the chair and out the door before you could say quidditch. Malfoy slowly came up behind me and covered my eyes. I grabbed at his arm and tried to yank them away from my face. He kept his hands there no matter how hard I tried to move them from my face. "Let go Malfoy, we have to get to the office."

"Nah I asked Snape if he would let us out early," He answered. I could even hear the smirk in his voice. I groaned and let him pull me through the castle. When we got to the front doors, he put one hand down, still covering my eyes and opened the door. He pulled me toward the lake where this day all started.

"Can we please not go to the lake Draco, some first years and I had a birdie funeral there before class?" I begged. He pulled his soft hands from my face. Wait, I just noticed his hands are soft I would not have ever noticed that earlier. He had a smirk on his face.

"You called me Draco," he said, he almost sounded happy. I thought back and yeah I did call him Draco that was his name was not it. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile as I said, "I guess I did." He returned the smile and put his warm lips on mine. He probed his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I opened my mouth as his slender tongue slithered its way into my mouth. He tastes just like melted sugar and strawberries. He ran that tongue off his all over mine, making me moan lightly. He gently grabbed the collar of my slytherin cloak and pulled it off my shoulders with pristine.

I shivered slightly; all I had under my cloak was a white tank top that you could kind of see through and some black jeans. He wrapped his arms around me and pushing me to the beach. I looked into his eyes, all I say was pure love, and all around it was nothingness. My smile grew slightly as he put his mouth between my neck and shoulder, leaving small love bites all over that vicinity of my neck.

He pulled at the bottom of my white tank top. He pulled it completely over my head and tossed it aside, along with my bra. Now all I had was a pair of black jeans. I moaned as he sucked on my collarbone and dug his teeth into my skin leaving a small trail of blood traveling down my neck. He smirked against it as he slid his soft, freezing hands up my body to my breasts. He kneed them hard making me pant softly.

"T-t-that f-f-feels n-nice" I stuttered, too overwhelmed by pleasure. He smirked even wider now. His hands slowly traveled down again. Draco's teeth raked right above my left nipple; while he did this, he also was pulling on my zipper and yanking down my pants.

Draco rubbed my wet pussy through my underwear. I moaned and bucked my hips up into his hand. "Oh wow Jay your sooooo wet!" he groaned lightly. I clawed at the cloak still draped over his broad shoulders. He caught the hint and pulled his cloak and shirt off his body, showing neatly chiseled muscles. "Malfoy!"

He smirked at my reaction. I rolled us over; I was not going to be the only one without having some fun. I smiled down at him. I slowly pulled down his zipper making each second more intolerable. "You could go faster you know," he commented showing just as much interest in of this as I had. "Wouldn't that take away from the saying slow and steady wins the race?"

"Not if you're playing quidditch"

"True, so are you telling me to get down and let you take over?" I asked. Draco had the look of hell yes on his face. I whimpered, and rolled over so I was on bottom. He grabbed my panties, taking control again, and pulled them down past my knees. He smirked at my wetness. Draco rubbed my core with his index finger and squeezed my nipple with his other hand.

I was panting now wanting this more and more with every touch. Draco licked my inner thigh and traveled up slowly. He slid his tongue over my clit and dabbed it against my entrance. I started squirming around. He held my hips still as he dove his tongue into my tight pussy. He thrust in and out of my small pussy, to add to the affect he added two of his fingers thrusting in and out. I squeaked lightly every time he thrust his tongue in. I moaned loudly, spilling my juices onto his tongue and fingers. He licked them clean and groaned in an act of bliss.

Draco's eyes traveled over my slim body settling on my round, full breasts. He bent out lightly and ran his tongue over the right breast, then the left. I moaned getting light headed. He pulled away slowly breathing hard. I moaned again, on just how sexy it looked. I started kneading my own breasts, because I needed the feeling of pleasure. "Oh, my, god, don't stop doing that it gives me pleasure just watching you," he groaned loudly. I stopped it just to torture him. He put his head up groaning.

I grabbed his head and pulled his lips to mine. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and rubbed my pussy. I moaned pulling his hair hard. I growned my hips into his, I could feel him through the bright green boxers that sheltered him. I pulled on them lightly giving the hint of off. He stood up leaving me there whimpering. "Shhhh…you're fine I'm not leaving." He pulled down his boxers. I stared mesmerized, looking at his creamy skin and his set of balls. I smiled at him as he came back down placing his lips against mine nothing else happened we just sat there.

He looked me over one last time before placing himself at my entrance. I did not protest, but I was frightened. He seemed somewhat hesitant as well. "Well?" He asked. I did not quite know what he meant by it though. "Are you ready or do we wait?"

"It's really your choice I don't care much," I answered nonchalantly. He shook his head as he understood. "This will hurt. I'm sorry." He pushed himself about half way into me. I sat there, tears brimming my green eyes. "Are you okay? Should I stop?" I shook my head no, but it still hurt. I could not help that.

He sat there becoming rowdy. Draco could not help it anymore he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. I yelped not as much in pain as surprise. He kept going and eventually. I was moaning in sheer pleasure. His thrusts started becoming unconventional and were not in rhythm any longer. I felt a knot forming in my lower stomach. I was wiggling again and Draco did not much like that.

I let out a mangled scream as I came. "Uh….." I could not say much my enemy, since even before Hogwarts, and I just made love. We just laid there after a while I felt Draco twisting my green bangs. "I never understood why you dyed your bangs green; they take away from the rest of you. I know it was to support Slytherin, but still." He stated as if he knew everything. "I didn't dye my bangs green to support slytherin, Draco," I said. He looked at me puzzled, "Then why would you ever dye your bangs grass green in the first place?"

"I liked the color green and red didn't seem very appropriate when I'm in Slytherin. Red is more of a Gryffindor thing." He seemed to take the words I gave him and stood up. I grabbed his hand as well to pull myself up off the ground. I found all my clothes as he found his and we ran back to the castle, More specifically to our dorms to wash up our little mess.

When I stepped into the room, I knew one thing for sure about me and Draco; we were not going to be mortal enemies for much longer than a day and a half.

*A/N: Well it took me awhile to finish and I wish I could say this was a request from my buddy kid, but it wasn't so I guess you should know I did this for my own amusement and I have no idea how I wrote it, since lemons aren't my strong points. And I will make some of my one-shots into actual stories if you request it. So if you want to read more from me go to view the rest of my stories and stuff.*


End file.
